Un Noël saveur Draymione
by Hermi-ko
Summary: CADEAU DE NOËL Traduction de la fic de mistress meo "A Christmas Dramione" : "Du gui ! Du gui !" Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant Peeves crier en fondant sur eux depuis le plafond magique. "Regardez qui s'est retrouvés sous le gui !" ... Une veille de Noël tranquille et devinez qui doit faire la ronde de préfets ? OS


_Auteur : mistress meo_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Un Noël saveur Draymione

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Je voulais un peu d'action sous le gui avec la tension qui monte avant le baiser. C'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit, donc pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, voilà ce que ça a donné. C'est un one shot ... j'ai déjà bien trop d'histoires en cours. Donc cette fic est finie, affaire classée, fin de l'histoire, au revoir, la fin. Je l'ai commencé avant Noël 2006 et je ne l'ai fini que maintenant (Mars 2007). Triste. Je sais. Mais n'empêche, au moins c'est fini. Merci de me lire. Commentez si vous le voulez, que ce soit bien ou pas, c'est toujours apprécié.**

* * *

C'était une veille de Noël tranquille au château. La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes et avec Fred et George de partis, il n'y avait plus grand monde qui restait pour faire des bêtises en cette nuit neigeuse de Décembre.

* _La ronde des préfets ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps*_ Se disait Hermione en récupérant son pull sur une chaise et en passant à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Dépêche-toi de finir, 'mione. C'est bière au beurre à minuit. T'as pas oublié quand même ? Tous ceux qui sont restés au dortoir seront là," lui cria Ron par-dessus l'épaule.

Lavande et lui étaient blottis sur le canapé devant le feu ronflant et dès que les mots eurent quittés ses lèvres, Hermione tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Lavande fondre sur lui pour le bécoter sauvagement. Elle ferma les yeux sur leurs ébats. "J'ai pas oublié, Ron." Répondit-elle simplement.

"Comment pourrais-je," marmonna-t-elle sarcastiquement juste pour elle. "Je me dépêcherai de rentrer pour pouvoir te regarder avec Lavande te bourrer de bière au beurre et lui rouler des pelles sous le gui jusqu'au petit matin. C'est exactement comme cela que j'ai toujours voulu passer Noël." Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour retrouver son partenaire attitré pour la nuit.

La Grande Salle était sombre et déserte. Seuls quelques flambeaux faiblissants étaient encore allumés et plongeaient dans l'ombre la salle. Le plafond magique reflétait le temps qu'il faisait dehors et de minuscules flocons de neige en tombaient doucement avant de disparaître dès qu'ils descendaient plus bas que hauteur d'homme. Hermione soupira et marcha nonchalamment vers le côté de la pièce réservé aux Serdaigles, se perdant dans la contemplation du monde du dehors qu'on pouvait apercevoir par les vitres. Le parc du château semblait si paisible. Une couverture hivernale de neige avait tout recouvert aussi loin que le regard pouvait porter. Le lac d'un noir d'encre apportait un contraste au bleu profond du ciel nocturne et au blanc immaculé de la neige.

* _Si seulement ma vie pouvait être aussi paisible,_ * se dit-elle. Entre Voldemort, les examens, ses devoirs de préfet et sans oublier sa vie amoureuse non-existante, Hermione ne se sentait pas d'humeur ce Noël. Mais elle n'eut pas à se morfondre longtemps car son partenaire de ronde arriva.

"Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ?" Fit une voix traînante qu'elle connaissait bien. Surprise qu'il soit dans son dos, elle fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Malefoy. "T'as largement dépassé le couvre-feu, Granger. J'en suis tout étonné venant de toi, risquer d'être en colle un soir pareil, mais dans quel but ? Un amour caché, peut-être ?" Réfléchit-il à haute voix. "J'en doute. Désolé d'être celui à te dire ça, Granger, mais même ton petit ami imaginaire ne se pointera pas."

Elle laissa couler son commentaire. "Je suis sensée faire _ma ronde_ avec toi ce soir, Malefoy. Alors dépêchons-nous de finir pour pouvoir rentrer nous coucher, sauter sous la couette et attendre que Noël arrive."

"Nous coucher ? Nous ?" Dit-il en feignant d'être choqué. "Mais voyons Granger, je rêve ou tu es à ce point esseulée en cette veille de Noël que c'est _moi_ que tu dragues ?"

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. "Non. Pas nous dans le sens d' _ensemble_ , andouille. Nous dans le sens chacun dans son _propre_ dortoir."

Elle pouvait voir l'ombre d'un sourire étirer ses lèvres. "Bien, parce que juste pour te dire ... nous, _ensemble_ , c'est pas près d'arriver. Bon, alors faisons notre ronde pour que nous puissions ... aller nous coucher."

"Ça me va."

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et se mirent à faire leur ronde. En commençant par les étages supérieurs, ils passèrent devant les dortoirs des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, puis par ceux des Gryffondors. La Grosse Dame était en passe d'être vraiment ivre tandis qu'elle dansait avec le chevalier qui occupait le portrait du bout du couloir. Ils pouvaient entendre la fête chez les Gryffondors se dérouler de l'autre côté de son portrait vide. Malefoy s'en fichait comme d'une guigne et passa son chemin, mais Hermione s'arrêta pour écouter. Elle pouvait entendre Harry et Seamus éclater de rire et railler Ron et Lavande pour qu'ils arrêtent de se rouler des pelles et se joignent au groupe.

Hermione baissa la tête. * _Il ne remarquera jamais_ ,* pensa-t-elle. _*Comment peut-il être aussi stupide ? Et pourquoi je me prends autant la tête ? Je devrais juste abandonner et me trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne me fait pas sentir ... ce désir inassouvi tout le temps_ *

Quand Malefoy atteignit l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des Serpentards, il réalisa que Granger n'était plus avec lui. Il regarda derrière lui et la vit le rejoindre très très lentement. "Hé, Granger," l'appela-t-elle. "J'aimerais bien finir cette ronde avant le nouvel an, si tu veux bien. Allez bouge." Quand elle continua à la même vitesse, il soupira et s'assit sur la première marche pour l'attendre.

"Enfin !" Dit-il quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. "Pour quelqu'un qui n'a qu'une hâte, c'est de rentrer à sa salle commune, tu prends bien ton temps. Qu'est-ce que t'as, Granger ? Tu veux pas te retrouver toute seule au milieu de tous tes potes ?" Hermione ne dit rien. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers. Il la suivit un moment en silence. "Tout le monde a quelqu'un, c'est ça ? Pauvre Granger. Tu n'as personne à embrasser sous le gui ce soir ? Potter est avec la belette... l'autre belette est avec cette nana Lavande et toi... toi tu es ... avec personne. C'est ça ?"

"Oui. C'est ça," dit-elle doucement. Et puis s'arrêta en arrivant dans le couloir des Serpentards. Elle le regarda de la tête au pied avec un air de dégoût. "Je suis avec toi... et tu es vraiment personne." Elle se détourna de lui et continua son chemin, passant devant l'entrée des Serpentards et se dirigeant vers les escaliers au bout du couloir.

"C'est là où tu te trompes, Granger," dit-il en lui emboîtant le pas. "Je ne suis pas personne ... je suis la personne _ultime_. Celle avec qui tout le monde rêve d'être."

"Eh bien pour le moment tu es avec moi et navrée de te le dire Malefoy... mais je préférerais être toute seule qu'avec toi," lui cria-t-elle en pressant le pas. Le plus tôt elle retournerait à la Grande Salle sans rencontrer personne, le plus tôt sa ronde serait finie... et le plus tôt elle pourrait retourner à la salle commune. Si elle pouvait voler un instant seule avec Ron, peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël et l'embrasser ... même si ce n'était que sur la joue.

Malefoy l'attrapa par la manche au milieu de la cage d'escalier plongée dans la pénombre.

La colère pouvait se lire dans ses traits. "Vas-y, t'as qu'à finir la ronde toute seule si c'est comme ça. Je suis certain que le Baron Sanglant se fera une joie de te voir." Il la poussa pour passer et redescendit les marches qu'ils avaient montés.

"Tu as quelqu'un à aller voir en cette veille de Noël ?" L'interpella-t-elle. "C'est Crabbe ou c'est Goyle que tu embrasseras sous le gui ce soir ?" Ça le fit s'arrêter net et lentement se retourner vers elle. "Aux dernières nouvelles toutes les Serpentardes potables sont rentrées pour les vacances." Hermione continua de monter les marches et de tourner au coin pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

"Cette sale ..." Grommela-t-il en remontant les marches qu'il venait de descendre deux par deux. Il la vit rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Malefoy y entra à son tour, en colère et prêt à en découdre. Refermant les portes derrière lui, il s'exclama : "Tu crois tout savoir, hein ? Eh bien tu te goures, Granger. Je peux avoir _toutes_ les filles que je veux. C'est pas parce qu'il n'y a plus de Serpentardes au château que j'ai pas une Serdaigle qui m'attend ce soir."

Elle regardait de nouveau le parc enneigé par la fenêtre. Leur ronde était terminée, et en temps record. Il leur avait à peine fallu trois quarts d'heure pour faire tout le château. Elle serait de retour à la salle commune avant minuit, juste à temps pour embrasser Ron sous le couvert de Noël.

"J'en doute," répondit simplement Hermione. "Mandy Broklehurst est la seule Serdaigle qui soit restée et tout le monde sait qu'elle est en couple avec Terry Boot. Tu veux me la refaire ?"

Malefoy ne dit rien alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans son dos. "C'est bien ce que je pensais," dit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. "Tu n'as personne non plus, Malefoy," et elle lui fit son sourire habituel. "Ce soir, tu es comme moi ... tout seul."

"Je ne suis pas _comme_ toi."

"On dirait bien que ci : tout seul la veille de Noël avec personne à embrasser sous le gui. Regarde la vérité en face ... je ne suis pas la seule avec une vie amoureuse qui laisse à désirer."

"Du gui ! Du gui !" Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant Peeves crier en fondant sur eux depuis le plafond magique. "Regardez qui s'est retrouvés sous le gui !" Chantonnait Peeves au-dessus d'eux. Ils levèrent les yeux et évidemment ils se tenaient sous un brin vert. L'arche de la fenêtre était si en hauteur qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqués. A cette distance du sol, même Hagrid ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Peeves continuait de chanter. "Du gui ! Du gui ! Regardez qui s'est ..."

"La ferme, Peeves !" Cria Malefoy. "Ou je lâche le Baron à tes trousses !" Le prévient-il. Peeves s'arrêta immédiatement avant de disparaître par l'un des murs de la salle. Quand Malefoy se retourna vers Hermione elle regardait toujours le gui.

* _Génial. Là que je me retrouve sous du gui, il a fallut que ce soit avec Malefoy... Joyeux Noël ma chérie_ * se dit-elle en son for intérieur.

"Tsss. Comme si ça voulait dire quoi que ce soit," lui dit-il en regardant lui aussi en l'air. "On n'est pas _obligés_ de s'embrasser."

Hermione grogna. "En fait oui, Malefoy," dit-elle avec un soupir. "Tu vois, au treizième siècle, c'était la tradition que de ..."

"Mais c'est pas une _loi_ ou un truc du genre," l'interrompit-il. "Grand dieu, Granger, laisse tomber."

"Je ne peux pas," dit-elle dans un murmure.

"Quoi ?"

"Je... je ne peux pas."

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

"Regarde-le sous cet angle, Malefoy. Accroché là-haut... il se fout de nous."

"C'est une brindille morte, Granger. Il se fout de personne."

"C'est là que tu te trompes. Réfléchis," dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. "Il se fout de nous parce que les deux personnes qui veulent le plus ... qui ont même _besoin_ d'embrasser quelqu'un sous ce foutu truc se retrouvent justement dessous. Et tu sais quoi ? En temps normal ça irait encore. Mais malheureusement, en temps normal ces deux personnes ne se haïraient pas autant que nous. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il se fout de nous de là-haut."

Malefoy soupira avant de croiser les bras. "Ce n'est rien, rien du tout je te dis," dit-il en essayant de se débarrasser du problème. "Rien de mal ne va nous arriver si nous l'ignorons tout bonnement..."

"J'ai peur qu'oui."

"Tu perds la boule."

"Non, c'est faux."

"Si, c'est vrai. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que si on se casse de sous ce gui _sans_ s'embrasser, tu vas, quoi ? Avoir un 0 pointé à tes BUSEs ?"

"Est-ce que tu veux vraiment prendre le risque ?"

Malefoy jeta en l'air ses mains. "Incroyable. Ecoute, Granger... on ne va pas s'embrasser... alors tu peux l'oublier. Et devine quoi ? Rien de mal ne va nous arriver si on ne le fait pas."

"Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses alors ... va-t-en."

"J'y vais."

"OK."

"Maintenant."

"Bien."

Il se tourna pour faire ce qu'il disait, mais elle l'attrapa par la manche et tira dessus pour qu'il se retourne.

"Non," l'implora-t-elle. "Malefoy, attends."

Hermione se perdit nerveusement dans ses yeux gris, mais il ne la regardait pas. Il regardait de manière inconfortable la main qui tenait sa manche. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au gui au-dessus d'eux et reporta son attention sur son visage angélique, ses lèvres parfaites : cherchant en vain une autre solution à cette embrouille. Elle ne trouva aucune réponse quand il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Sous son insistance, Malefoy se racla la gorge. "N'y pense même pas, Granger." Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de tirer doucement sur sa cravate pour le tirer à elle. "C'est ridicule." Il fronça les sourcils, mais son regard était toujours plongé dans le sien. Elle se mouilla les lèvres, et Malefoy déglutit avant de dire : "Tu es parano... rien ne va ..."

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa pensée et avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle l'embrassait. Les yeux de Malefoy s'écarquillèrent sous le choc alors qu'elle l'embrassait bien comme il faut la bouche fermée sur ses lèvres parfaites. Avec ses yeux fermés et sa main aux jointures blanches qui s'agrippait à son écharpe, Hermione trouva que son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré par rapport à d'habitude. Elle était en train d'embrasser Malefoy. A quoi pensait-elle ? * _Ah oui c'est vrai. Foutu gui_ *

Après quelques instants, Hermione s'écarta. A bout de souffle, elle le fixa. Ses yeux à lui étaient toujours grands ouverts : il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle l'avait embrassé ... et il l'avait laissé faire. Il ne s'était pas écarté. Il aurait pu ... à tout moment. Et il n'avait rien fait. A quoi pensait-il ? * _Stupide Granger et sa foutue paranoïa_ *

Il lui prit la main et dégagea délicatement sa cravate un doigt après l'autre.

"Je suis désolée," dit-elle en s'adressant directement à sa cravate. Elle était elle aussi sous le choc. "Je ne réfléchissais pas. Je veux dire, je ne comptais pas... ça a juste ... je n'ai pas besoin de malchance supplémentaire... et c'est ... c'est pas ce que j'avais prévu." Elle déblatérait tout ce qu'elle savait, essayant de trouver des raisons cachés derrière son geste, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment.

Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle avait eu le courage de ... de prendre les devants et de _l'embrasser_. * _J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle se laisserait pas faire. Foutu courage de Gryffondor_ * Ses entrailles se serrèrent rien qu'à y penser. L'intouchable princesse Gryffondor sang-de-bourbe l'avait tiré à elle et embrasser. _Sur la bouche_. Cette pensée, pas si dégoûtante que cela en y réfléchissant bien, lui faisait en vouloir un autre. Mais admettre qu'il voulait l'embrasser, _elle surtout_ , serait avouer une faiblesse. Il devait se reprendre. Aussi se redressa-t-il de toute sa hauteur et en appela à la bravade naturelle des Malefoy pour lui sortir : "Tu appelles ça un baiser, Granger ? Pas étonnant que Weasley ne veuille pas de toi."

Ses yeux sombres le fixèrent. Son air blessé au plus haut point se lisait sur sa figure et Malefoy se dit qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin avec celle-là.

* _Il n'en rate pas une_ * Se dit-elle tristement. Et il regarda tandis que son regard se faisait froid et colérique. Hermione haussa à peine le menton et dit : "Merci, Malefoy. C'est juste ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ce soir en particulier. Ma ronde est finie. Je vais me coucher."

Elle commença à s'en aller, mais il se surprit à la retenir.

"Putain Granger," jura-t-il entre ses dents. "Maintenant qui c'est qui se fout du gui ? Tu cherches les ennuis avec un baiser pareil."

Hermione essaya de se dégager mais il la tenait en place. "Lâche-moi, connard. J'ai dit que je n'avais pas réfléchi, tu n'as pas à me faire me sentir pire en m'insultant."

Il l'ignora et la tira à lui. "Tu penses que ce que tu appelles un baiser va satisfaire la superstition qui entoure cette brindille à la con ? Détrompe-toi. Si tu veux que quelque chose de bien se passe, tu dois embrasser comme ça."

Malefoy se plongea dans son regard confus et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. "Oh, et puis merde," jura-t-il.

Quand Malefoy se pencha pour embrasser correctement Granger, il avait l'intention de l'embrasser prestement, et puis de s'écarter. Malheureusement, quand sa douce bouche rencontra la sienne, toutes ses bonnes intentions s'envolèrent tandis que le baiser prenait vie à part entière, et il la rapprocha inconsciemment de lui.

Hermione ne pouvait pas croire que c'était le même garçon qu'il y a pas deux minutes insultait son baiser spontané. Il était si... si... si peu Malefoy que pendant un instant elle s'imagina rêver et que c'était un autre garçon qui l'embrassait ... un garçon tel que Ron. Mais alors le garçon qui la tenait si gentiment approfondi le baiser et elle sut que ce garçon ne pourrait jamais être Ron. Regarder Ron avec Lavande, ses baisers à lui semblaient timides et incertains ... avec Lavande qui lui tenait la main à chaque fois. Mais Malefoy... il savait comment embrasser une fille et il savait comment le faire bien.

Les doigts de Malefoy se glissèrent dans sa chevelure en cascade tandis que ses bras à elle se lovaient autour de sa taille. Hermione, se sentant pousser des ailes, le taquina avec sa langue et leurs bouches s'ouvrirent l'une pour l'autre. Alors que sa langue à lui rencontra la chaleur de sa bouche à elle, le gémissement qui leur échappa alluma quelque chose en eux -le besoin, le désir, la passion. Il resserra sa prise sur l'arrière de sa tête, sa main s'emmêlant dans les cheveux sur sa nuque. "Granger," lui souffla-t-il. "Malefoy", lui répondit-elle en écho contre ses lèvres.

Leur baiser se prolongea dans quelque chose qui était dur et rapide et demandeur. Sa passion pour elle le consommait en cet instant. Glissant un bras autour de sa taille à elle, il la souleva pour la faire asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Se tenant là entre ses jambes il se posait la question de comment ils en étaient arrivés là. * _Ah oui, le gui béni_ * Et puis il se replongea aussitôt dans ce qu'il faisait ... c'est-à-dire rouler une pelle bien comme il faut à Granger. Granger -l'indigne et inaccessible femelle du Trio Doré. Si quiconque le découvrait il ferait le déshonneur des sang-purs. Mais alors qu'elle pressait ses seins voluptueux contre son torse, toutes les lignes de sang se mêlèrent à ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il désirait de cette sorcière sang-de-bourbe était ... plus, encore plus d'elle. Sa main commença à se glisser sous son pull.

A cet instant, l'horloge de la tour la plus haute du château se mit à sonner. Un signal pour qu'ils reviennent. Reviennent avant de faire quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient tous deux.

Un...

Un coup.

Ils s'écartèrent : ses yeux inquiets se plongèrent dans les siens tout gris. Malefoy ferma les yeux devant elle et retira sa main. Si proches, mais ils ne devaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Tout était mal dans cette histoire. Il devait être celui qui y mettrait un terme, pour eux deux. Mais peut-être qu'ils pouvaient encore savourer ce moment un peu plus longtemps.

Deux...

Un autre coup.

Ressaisi, Malefoy soupira et ouvrit les yeux. "Tout se fini au douzième coup," dit-il sans émotion : le regard dur, déterminé que minuit mettra un terme à leur interlude. Son regard à elle reflétait la tristesse qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur. Et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la regarder. Mais il se força à ouvrir les yeux car il savait que s'il les laissait fermé il allait encore se laisser aller et ne reviendrait jamais à la vie normale ; une vie où il détestait Granger et ne la désirait pas. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence que dans quelques courts instants, il ne l'embrasserait plus jamais, aussi bon et aussi correct cela avait-il été quand il l'avait fait.

Trois...

"Granger ?"

Frustrée, elle acquiesça. "D'accord. Je sais. C'est comme ça. Maintenant arrête de gâcher le temps et embrasse-moi pour les huit derniers coups." Il se pencha. "Mais fais-le lentement. Fais que le temps s'arrête à mes yeux, Malefoy. S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut m'embrasser de la sorte, c'est bien toi."

Un grognement monta dans sa gorge tandis qu'il prenait délicatement sa bouche.

Quatre...

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et lentement. Ses doigts à elle caressaient délicatement ses mèches d'un blond presque blanc, passant sur sa nuque. Il passa un doigt le long de sa fière mâchoire et le plia sous son menton pour l'inciter à se rapprocher.

Cinq...

Ses bras à elle étaient confortablement autour de son cou, les siens se posèrent d'abord autour de sa petite taille avant de glisser sur ses hanches. Pendant tout ce temps, ils s'embrassèrent. Doucement et lentement, savourant chaque moment jusqu'au dernier. Les coups continuèrent, mais le son de l'horloge se fondait dans la nuit de Noël, n'étant pas entendu par le couple perdu dans leur embrasse.

Six... Sept... Huit...

De plus en plus près. Les doigts s'accrochant aux jeans. Sa petite main se serrant sur sa nuque, le retenant pour ne pas qu'il parte. Ils se mordillaient, se léchaient, se bécotaient.

Neuf... Dix... Onze...

Gémissant, grognant, tandis que leurs mains se baladaient de leur propre chef. Ils voulaient, non, avaient besoin de sentir le plus possible l'autre dans ces derniers instants qu'ils leur restaient. Désespérés de continuer, mais respectant leur promesse au bout du douzième coup, ils s'écartèrent tous deux de concert avec un soupir qui en redemandait. Ils se permirent juste un instant de plus, juste un instant à se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A se regarder dans les yeux, cet instant contenant un million de regrets avant qu'ils ne se glissent de nouveau dans leurs vieux masques.

Malefoy baissa les yeux et s'écarta le premier. Hermione serra ses bras contre sa poitrine pour faire face au froid soudain qui l'assaillait. Sa chaleur corporelle à lui ne serait plus proche d'elle. Elle regarda elle aussi le sol.

Se raclant la gorge, il dit :"Oui, et bien voilà quoi."

"Oui," répondit simplement Hermione avant d'ajouter dans un murmure : "Bonne nuit, Malefoy."

Il hocha juste la tête avant de s'éloigner. Hermione s'adossa contre le mur et le regarda partir. Malefoy sur le pas de la porte l'interpella : "Granger."

"Malefoy," lui répondit-elle en regardant sa silhouette se découper dans l'obscurité.

"Weasley n'est qu'un con. Tu le sais, non ?"

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à ses mots. "Joyeux Noël Malefoy," dit-elle.

Et avec un sourire diabolique il répondit dans sa barbe : "Ça l'est maintenant."


End file.
